chipmunkstunesbabiesallstarssadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chipmunks Tunes Babies
Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild is the final Cartoon All-Stars/Rugrats crossover film planned to be re-edited by Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot The Rugrats set sail on a ramshackle boat that Tommy's father, Stu, has rented in the South China Seas instead of the Lipschitz cruise ship they were supposed to go on. Stu wanted to impress everyone. The boat is flipped over by a wave during a tropical storm and they are forced to abandon the ship and board a life raft. Everyone blames Stu for causing all this to happen. They all don't have hope of being saved then Angelica starts singing about having hope on the karaoke machine she brought, until she drops her Cynthia doll she brought into the ocean and starts crying. The next day they end up arriving on a small uninhabited island. The adults (Didi, Stu, Betty, Chaz, etc.) start arguing about who should be the leader. It gets out of hand so Betty draws a circle around the fighting adults and tells everyone to step out of the circle and says that it is the bad circle. They all step out and say that they all feel better (except Stu)and make Betty the leader which Stu argues about. On the opposite side of the island is the famous globe-trotting family: the Thornberrys (out to film a Clouded Leopard). The babies set off to find them for they suspect they are somewhere on the island (as it happens, Tommy treats Nigel like an idol and as seen at the beginning of the movie wishes that he could be a leader like him). Somewhere along the way, Chuckie gets lost and runs into the Thornberry's Tarzan-like child Donnie and the two switch clothes.Meanwhile, Eliza, the gifted Thornberry, is exploring about the jungle and runs into Spike, the Pickles' dog. Since Eliza can talk to animals, Spike (now voiced by Bruce Willis) talks for the first time and he informs her that the babies are lost somewhere on the island. Eliza and Darwin made a mistake thinking Spike lost puppies until Spike tells them human babies. Eliza and Darwin realize that made a mistake again (like in the Wild Thornberry TV Series) While this is occurring Eliza's father, Nigel, finds the lost babies. He attempts to head in their direction but ends up tumbling down a hill and receives amnesia after a coconut falls on his head. Angelica (going by "Angelitiki, the Island Princess") runs into Debbie, the teenage Thornberry, and takes off with Debbie in the Thornberry's all-purpose mobile communication vehicle (commvee). While not paying attention, the two girls sink the commvee. The film concludes with the children being reunited with their families. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Togepi, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, the Madagascar gang, Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read, the Tiny Toons, Kirby and his friends, Spongebob and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, the Regular Show gang and the cartoon characters will guest star in this film. Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Chipmunks Tunes Babies & All-Stars' Adventures Series Films Category:Jungle animals films Category:Musical Films Category:Cartoon All-Stars Heroes Fantasy Films Category:DeviantART